


Pain and Glory

by ethan_sinclair



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethan_sinclair/pseuds/ethan_sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У железного Бастиана за всю игру хорошего - ласковый взгляд со скамейки запасных, да дюжина неплохих передач.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain and Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Финал ЧМ-14.   
> Германия/Аргентина - 1:0 
> 
> Автор мог допустить небольшие ошибки в описании самого матча, но мы же тут не за этим, правда?

Подольски немного завидует, он не заявлен в основном составе. Ни в разгромной игре против Бразилии, ни в предстоящем матче ему не представится возможности показать себя, побороться за победу родной сборной. Напротив в раздевалке сидит Швайнштайгер — у него история противоположная, он начал чемпионат с травмы и только под конец отвоевал свое законное место. И, казалось бы, вся их дружба меркнет сейчас перед этим беспристрастным сравнением, перед единственным фактом:  
  
Лукасу придется наблюдать финал со скамейки запасных, Бастиан же в это время будет испытывать на прочность собственную удачу.   
  
Предматчевая лихорадка захватывает даже самых стойких, особенно, когда выясняется, что Сами не сможет выйти на поле. Крамер мечется от благодарности за предоставленную честь до откровенной паники, комкая в руках чистое полотенце, не в состоянии решить, что с ним делать дальше — повесить обратно или же обмотать вокруг горла и вешаться самому. Его легко понять — и у Швайнштайгера сводит от нервов стальные мышцы, он смотрит на лучшего друга в поисках поддержки, но тот не улыбается.   
  
И это приравнивается к самому худшему знаку судьбы.   
  
Им достается минута наедине, где-то вдали от камер и репортеров, товарищей по сборной и последних наставлений Йоги. Бастиан упирается руками в чужие широкие плечи — не прижимается и не отталкивает.   
  
— Сегодня ты меня на скамейке не дождешься, Польди, — заявляет с вызовом, готовый доказать, что сыграет за двоих и принесет победу обоим, на что Лукас только качает головой.  
— Я и не надеюсь, Басти.   
  
"Я давно тебя не жду."  
  
Швайнштайгер выходит на поле на негнущихся ногах, так ничего никому и не пообещав.   
  
***  
  
Аргентинцы играют грязно, ведомые скорее общим острым страхом проигрыша после незасчитанного гола, нежели какой-то личной неприязнью. Крамер отомщен нечеловеческим прыжком длинноногого Ману, и вот это уже личное.   
Начиная с этого, Бастиан становится их главной мишенью, Лукасу кажется, что его роняют на газон чуть ли не чаще, чем мяч оказывается в любой из штрафных зон. Он с трудом подавляет в себе желание вскочить на ноги каждый раз, когда Швайнштайгер катается по траве, а когда Агуэро разбивает Басти скулу, в возмущении поднимается вся скамейка запасных.  
  
Ублюдок заслужил желтую карточку, думает Лукас, наблюдая, как его другу останавливают кровь. Бастиан не смотрит на него, Бастиану больно, и его лицо застывает искореженной маской.  
Лукас нервно дергается, готовый сорвать с себя жилетку запасного и начать разминаться, Лёв смотрит на него с легким недоумением и вызывает кого-то другого.   
  
Что ж, теперь ему даже не отомстить.  
  
Ведь Бастиан сильный, он отомстит за себя сам.   
  
***  
  
И в последнюю минуту Швайнштайгер снова на газоне, на нем и живого места нет, звучит свисток, а в долгожданную победу верится с трудом. Лукас обнимает всех, кого встречает по пути от кромки поля, пока наконец не добирается до того, кого обнять ему хочется больше всего.   
  
И нет больше глупых сомнений, сравнений, безжалостных угрызений совести, есть только победа, вырванная из чужих рук, не сворованная, но ошеломляюще честная.   
  
И им всем не сдержать слез радости.   
  
Бастиан прижимает его к себе и горячо выдыхает в шею.  
— Мы победили, — словно бы только что осознал.   
Лукас улыбается, улыбается, в шутку тянется к его губам. И ему совсем не смешно.  
  
Он понимает, что вот он, конец.   
Судьбоносного финала, чемпионата, этих, казалось, бесконечных недель в сборной. Они прошли всю дистанцию, преодолели все расстояние, но не друг до друга, а куда-то прочь.   
  
Лукас отвечает, смеется, они стоят, привычно соприкоснувшись лбами и положив руки друг другу на плечи.   
— Это ты победил, железный человек.   
  
***  
  
 ** _"Я хочу остаться в Европе, однако мне нравится Бразилия. У «Фламенго» тот же технический спонсор, что и у сборной Германии. В футболе никогда нельзя говорить «никогда»."_  
  
Лукас Подольски о возможном переходе в "Фламенго".   
**  
***  
  
"Победа с привкусом горечи", — так называет ее про себя Бастиан Швайнштайгер, когда от пива и коктейлей уже мутит, а на их последнее совместное похмельное утро, щека к щеке, остается один только вопрос.  
  
— А ты не мог выбрать страну поближе, мой милый Польди? 


End file.
